Phase 2
by Scorpina
Summary: There's no rest for the family. 106 has upped his attack instantly after he taken out Garou and Melee for the time being. Question is, what is he planning? People are missing, one person per city. How is he doing this? How will it stop?
1. Chapter 1

Phase 2

Chapter 1

It still surprised him… in fact… it amazed him.

Time and time again 106 went over the footage, although was cut short. He saw it all, despite what he anticipated, and there was just something off about the Brawler Brothers. "I was certain the brainwashing worked… Evo never mentioned on creating a counter measure against it…" he thought to himself. It didn't matter anymore. The deed was done. The brothers failed to kill their sister and Garou, even Favo failed the task at hand. What surprised him most was the fact the Brawler Brothers took the injection to spare their sister and her mate. Why?

"For twins who were desperate to grow stronger to survive battle, they should have known that their deaths would be guaranteed by an injection meant for the human monster and Melee…" he muttered to himself.

"Such a shame, it's a good thing I obtain a few samples to work with, granted not enough for a full fledged clone, but at least I will have some features of the brothers within it. For now, it's best to move on to phase 2."

106 rose, he looked over his newest lab and nodded to the improvements. Production has already started on his latest tests. He has already begun the second leg of it all. In a mere week, he has already gathered up 182 new 'samples' to test upon. Exiting the room, he paused to hear the shrieks and screams of his latest examination. It was music to his ears. "Things are going accordingly to say the least. The heroes have taken notice of the missing people, but it will be a while yet until they discover why." He said.

Venturing down the hall, he walked into a room that was nothing more than an observation deck. He peered down into one of three special chambers designed for his future guests, they are going to be testing his latest development. "I have little doubt they are going to be far more cautious than before, so things will need to be done fast and before any reaction can be given by the Association. Curious though as to why Neo Heroes showed up the last time. I thought they despised Garou and his kin…"

"Master!"

He paused and turned to his new favorite assistant. "Yes Duce?"

"They are ready." He said and his smile grew. "The clones you desired, they are ready for the testing!"

"And what of the other test? Is it successful?"

He nodded. "It's already installed and ready for your subject. We are now just implanting memories and mannerisms into the clones now for maximum efficiency"

"Very good, have them ready, then we prepare. I want the three here as soon as possible. It will also allow us to see how well my concoction effected Garou and his mate, they may still be under its influence…"

"Right away sir… are we going with the plan for…"

"Indeed, but be careful, he is after all a Neo Hero."

"Yes sir!"

106 smiled as he decided to go to the clone room and see for himself. Within he watched his legions work and assess the samples that have made it to full maturity. He beamed with pride to one. It was perfect! "This shall be very interesting to witness. I wonder though how well he will take to it…"

#

At the Association.

There has been little change.

Garou remained in bed as he tried each and every day to at least sit up. That task became all but possible in his mind. "Goddamn it…" he said weakly. "I still can't move…"

"It's going to take time dad, don't rush it" pleaded Goliath. It was his job to ensure his father's comfort, he was careful to move him about in bed so he wouldn't get sores. He checked the dragon like serpents on his body and found they too were still in a weakened state. "Whatever he put into you did a number. It's been a week and Genus still can't understand how this thing is still kicking around…"

Garou sneered as Goliath turned him to his side with care. He was finally able to see Melee for the first time that day. His heart broke for her. "Your mother hasn't woke up, has she?"

Goliath sighed. "No, not yet. I think her body is in shock."

He understood though. Melee may not have seen everything, but more than likely, she heard it all. Perhaps this was how she was dealing with the grief of her brothers. "How's that, are you okay Dad?"

"Yeah, fine for now, thanks."

"I'll be back in half an hour, did you want something to eat?"

"Not hungry…"

"Okay, rest up, it won't be long until you're up and about again." He heard Goliath leave the room, yet Garou was frustrated.

"Why the hell haven't I recovered yet?" he growled. He barely had the strength to clench his fists, he could feel the weakness in his arms and legs as he tried to move, and they were like dead weight to him now. They even trembled from his lone action! "Son of a bitch is going to pay with his life for this, I will make damn sure of it!" he muttered. Yet paused from his little monolog. Melee moaned, the first sound to ever come out of her since they were rescued.

He still didn't understand what happened, if anything. What knocked him out may have been that same damn sonic wave the last clone made. It packed a bigger punch than before, which meant they were evolving their weapons against them. He doesn't remember hitting the ground, but he remembers the sharp pain injected into his back. "I have to be more careful. I cannot rush into this anymore like I use to… I should have done it the last time… or the time before that…"

"Accidents happen, ones with power don't tend to consider consequences, do they elder?"

From the corner of his eye, he saw Boros standing at the end of his bed. He came around until he sat at the side of it, yet. He kept focus on him. "I understand you are the one I needed to thank for this rescue mission?"

"It barely was a rescue mission." He muttered. "My intent was to get everyone out… and I failed at it." He said bitterly. "It's a loss and I do not take kindly to them, I wished I had done more far sooner. I never intended for them…" he paused. "Why does this feeling haunt me so?"

Garou smirked. "Welcome to my world. You've been alone for so long that you didn't give two shits about other people and how they felt. Now, you do since you have those people in your life who give a damn about you, it's hard not to give a damn about them."

"Indeed, never have I knew emotion could be just as devastating as a blow." Boros sighed. "I wish to try and make amends for what has been done. I will add these to the many other lives I have taken away and try and find redemption…"

"Whoa, Knuckle and Street's deaths are not on your head!"

"No, but I consider them to be now. I made a promise to myself to get everyone out safely, and I failed, therefore the loss of life from that incident is on me, for it was my plan, my strategy." He said. "I will make amends!"

With that, Boros walked out, Garou however couldn't understand why he was so driven now to save lives. Even so, if it gave him a new goal to obtain rather than trying to become the strongest in the universe. Perhaps the idea should be nurtured for his sake.

For now, he would rest and try and regain his strength. "God, I could go for a coke right about now…" he muttered before closing his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"It is with heavy hearts today, that we say goodbye to two Neo Heroes… who gave their lives to defend those they held dear in their hearts. It is with great sadness that I reveal this honor in the name of Street and Knuckle Brawler…"

Drax stood front and center to the whole thing. Street and Knuckle Brawler were gone, and now he knows his dad and the family are in greater danger than before. The clone 106 is after them, and intends on getting what he desires. Garou and Melee have yet to recover, so it will be up to the Association and the Neo Heroes to keep the threat at bay. It was strange though, throughout the whole thing, Drax felt Bad's hand on his shoulder. He was taking it harder than anyone else in the Neo Heroes. But, he also knows Bad was there when it happened.

He felt guilty and powerless for being unable to do a thing. Drax was about to comfort him when Accel pulled a large tarp and revealed a life size statue of the brothers, both looking out and proud as if they were ensuring those around them, that they would keep the city safe from harm. Bad's grip came a little tighter as the ceremony ended. He remained where he stood, it wasn't like he could go anywhere. "Bad… you want to talk about it?" Drax asked.

"Damn it man… I should have done more!" he said. Bad took a chair, he tried to keep strong but there were tears escaping him. "Why the hell does this affect me so much?"

"Because, you got to know them." Drax said. "You knew where they came from, you bonded on a level since they had a sister to protect, much like you do."

Bad sighed. "Damn it kid, quit sounding smart like your old man!"

He smirked to the comment. "Dad was street smart, he only got smarter when he became a snake man. Look, you and I both know what we are up against now. We could sit here and wallow in pity, mourn until we're blue in the face. Or we get up and do something about the asshole!"

Bad paused. "You ain't as upset about this as I am…"

"That's where you're wrong. I am pissed off! Street and Knuckle were great couches to me, to my squad who were hoping to get stronger by learning from them. That ain't happening anymore! Now, more than ever, this clone is going to come after the family. MY DAD is his target. You think I am going to sit here and let it happen? Hell no!"

Bad smirked. "So… what do you plan on doing?"

"First, I am going to train like hell. Second, come up with a plan. Third, make sure it's a feasible plan so I don't get my ass handed to me. Lastly, I am going to make sure that son of a bitch never hurts another soul again!"

"Big talk for a teenager."

"I'm fifteen!" he protested. "Besides, I am going to up my training. I'm going to talk to Amai about it."

Bad froze. "Whoa, wait, Amai Mask? He's ruthless you know!"

"Damn right, what better way to get stronger?" he asked. "Sometimes… one needs to be ruthless to do so."

Yet before he could leave, an urgent call went out to all Neo Heroes. "People are missing… what the hell is this!?" Bad demanded.

Drax went over the report. All around the cities, there are people who have gone missing without a trace, there's doesn't appear to be a motive or is there any relation between those who have disappeared. "More people have gone missing huh?" Drax asked.

"Maybe, maybe not, could be a monster picking and choosing here. Either way, we're out to investigate!"

#

Their first stop was City F.

Snek happened to be already there going over the scene. He spoke with the police as to what he was able to pick up in a scent, however none of it was of use. "I got to say I haven't smelt this before… it's something familiar but different all at once."

"Is it a monster?" an officer asked.

"No, it smells human… but it doesn't…" he forked tongue went over the area of interest once more. "We maybe dealing with a mysterious being here. Shit, and it's the same scent everywhere!"

"Hey Snek!" called Bad.

He turned and nodded. "Bad… Drax." He said respectfully.

"Whoa, the Neo Heroes are working with you?!" an officer asked.

"Some do, if they care to listen, but this is what I got. Mysterious being with human elements, funny thing about this is the scent vanishes from this point, so they are either escaping by air, or another means of transportation. There are no signs of a vehicle in the area or tire treads of one leaving the scene quickly…"

"Look at you Mr. Snake detective!" snickered Bad.

"Mock me later kid, serious stuff first!" warned Snek.

Drax began to look about, trying to find anything of interest or what could be out of place. His father continued to go over the scene time and time again, hoping to find something he may have missed on his first pass around. Yet, the area was rather clean. There were no tracks, no discards, nothing to indicate a monster. Yet as his father stated there was also no sign of a kidnapping either with a car or anything of the sort.

"Huh, you think there would be something here, wouldn't you?" Drax said aloud.

"No shit," his father muttered. "Question is… what's going on? Who is taking these people and for what purpose?"

Bad shook his head to it all. "It would be a lot easier if it were some damn monster…" he muttered.

"Nothing is ever that easy." Warned Snek. "Gentlemen, what other scenes do we have to look over?"

The officers pulled out a map and revealed the areas highlighted that were of interest. "For the pass week, a person has vanished from each city. Just one at random… Which we consider strange."

"Twenty six… time seven… that's one hundred and eighty two people!" said Drax. "Shit… who kidnaps that many?!"

"It's not just that, but I got a hunch as to who it is… think about it. You kidnap people in a single area, what does that possibly reveal?" asked Snek.

Drax thought it over until he realized. "Either revealing your location or purposely throwing your trackers off. However if isolated in one area, they would be at risk of still exposing their hideaway, if they cannot take a person very far…"

"See, you are my kid!" Snek said proudly.

Drax blushed to that. "Shut up dad…" but smirked.

"Anyway, so you take one random person from each city, it gives us nothing to work with… unless…" Snek paused as he turned to the police. "I need something of the victims, a sweater or anything of the sort… I need their scent on it."

"Ooo going all blood hound on us?" Bad asked with a grin.

"My sense of smell is strong, but not overly powerful. I can pick up a person's scent within a city limit, but if I can't detect it here, then I have little doubt that this asshole's hideaway is within the city."

Drax was amazed by his father. Despite the countless times he states he wants to be human again, he can understand his logic for remaining as he is. He has already done far more than what a typical hero is capable of, now he is using his greatest asset to find the missing people. "I am going to head off with the police now. You two keep your eyes peeled, got it!"

"Yes dad!" Drax said in a confident tone.

"You got it Snek," said Bad.

As he slithered off, Drax and Bad turned, yet froze as they found a Neo Hero squad staring them down. "What the hell is going on here?"

Drax rolled his eyes. Chan was at it again. Just release from probation after the last incident, he was now back on patrols. He strolled right up to Drax and stared him down. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say your were aiding the enemy!"

"He's my DAD!" Drax snapped back. "He was here before us, and already gave us a clue to what the hell is going on. What's your deal?"

Chan snorted. "My deal? What's MY deal? You are turning to a monster for help! That old worm wouldn't know what's going on if it was written right in front of him!"

"What the hell are you blabbing about?" Bad demanded. "You insult didn't even make sense!"

"Shut it! This is between me and the kid. Besides, you ain't no S Class hero no more. You're a Neo Hero on par with everyone else!" Chan growled.

Drax glared at him. "Listen here asshole, we got the report of missing people, we happened to check out City F to be on the safe side and found my dad already here. He told us we maybe dealing with mysterious beings. Since there are no tire marks, there's no other scent in the area and he can only assume that the people being kidnapped are air lifted so there is no track to be found!"

"Sure… that's what he wants you to think… how many people do you think that fat ass of a snake could fit in him before someone starts to notice them?"

POW!

There was no holding back.

Drax let him have it right in the gut. Chan flew once more and stumbled down the street from the strike. "I won't warn him again… never insult my father in front of me!" Drax said as he turned to the squad. "Pick him up and let him walk it off, I don't have time for this…"

The squad was quick to retreat, Bad however froze. "Dude… DUDE!" he said with great amazement. "When the hell did you get so strong?!"

"Huh? That's nothing."

Bad froze. "What… you mean you were holding back?"

"Yeah, or I'd kill him." Drax sighed. "Look, I never told anyone this before but… I was a serpent kid for the summer time with my dad… I grew stronger because of not just that, but how it was done. You see, Garou gave me a snakeskin blanket of all things, perhaps it was to assist the transformation or something, I don't know. But… part of the blanket had Amai's scales… I think some of his strength became part of me too."

Bad stood there, utterly confused. "Uh… huh…" was all he could muster out.

"Anyways, we don't have time for this, we got missing people to find!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Any progress?"

Alley was at her wits end on this. Despite the countless tests done, neither she nor Genus could figure out this strange toxin. "It appears to evolve like your father, the moment his body adapts to it, the properties change. It will continue to do so until it cannot evolve any farther." Genus explained. He sighed aloud to it all. "If I were to have to guess, this has another three evolutions before it is purged from the system. Your father's metabolic rate has nearly shut down completely which is slowing the purging process."

"Shit…" she growled. "I got to say… your clones can go to hell!"

"HEY!" he protested. "Not ALL of them are evil. Those who helped me find your parents are just as much of a part of the rescue mission, they didn't have to assist me!"

"Sorry…" she muttered. "I am just so… damn frustrated. It's one thing after another with these damn knock offs of yours. How the hell can we win against them!?"

"We can and we will, remember, only a few remain. And they are no longer to make more of themselves. I have taken out the single clone that was capable of doing perfect replicas. Now my blood is no good to use for the process any longer. It will only be a matter of time until this is all over."

"I don't want to wait… I want it to end now!"

"Alley Brawler…"

She paused as her droid Bofoi entered the lab. "We have analyzed the areas in question of the kidnappings. You are correct," it said. She sighed aloud, if it wasn't one thing it was another. The kidnapping of random people has been going on for a week, she has been doing everything possible to ensure her parents don't know of this so they can rest. For now, it's on the shoulders of her and the association.

"Bring them up on screen please."

Bofoi approached the computer and inserted one of his digits into the console. Alley watched as security video was played, they are in the frame one moment, gone the next. "Whatever it is, it's fast." She said.

"It's not the only one. There have been twenty six kidnappings each day for the past week." Bofoi explained. "Intel has indicated there is no relation between the kidnapped victims, there is no coordination nor is there any sign of a monster being behind it all."

Alley looked over the footage, over and over again. "That's where you're wrong Bofoi. There is a monster behind this… he's pushing us isn't he?" she asked Genus.

The good doctor sighed. "Indeed, even I noticed periods of peace after a clone attack, but this one is relentless. His intent to tire out the family before making a final strike appears to be the motive. But what is the purpose of these kidnappings? He cannot be using them for testing… is he?"

"Either way, time is against us, we got to get these people out of his clutches before it's too late!" Alley announced. "I will ensure Muman Rider and the others are well equipped to be on the safe side…" She paused. "We shouldn't be out on patrols, should we?"

Genus sighed. "I doubt you are going to win either way Miss Brawler. Considering that if he doesn't get you, he will obtain someone else to do so. In a sense, I am glad your parents are still down from the last strike. I wouldn't want to see them become reckless in a moment of anger and grief."

"I have to agree with you there, remember dad nearly took out the Neo Heroes Headquarters after he learned they upset mom."

"Indeed, one could only image what they would do in this moment. For now, I suggest you leave it to your drones, keep up observations yet be mindful and act when necessary."

She agreed. "I better call Snek, Max and Suiryu back."

She began to call them up, yet paused as she found Max didn't pick up. "Bofoi, can you locate Max for me please?" she asked.

The droid typed in the code for Max, she could easily track him by either his phone or the electrical current he emits. "Tracking on phone indicates he is in City D… yet it is stationary."

"In other words, he's not moving… Max is always on the move. Bring up electrical wave fields in the area please,"

Bofoi did just that. The computer showed there the highest electrical current was being emitted, however in City D, it was normal. "Max…" she whispered.

She began to call Suiryu, but found his phone went unanswered. Desperate, she called the final number.

"You got Snek!"

"Oh thank God, Snek, you need to come back right away!"

"Alley? What's wrong? You sound panicked."

"I am! I tried called Max and Suiryu, no one is answering me!"

"Really? They are right here."

Alley felt her heart jump into her throat. She heard the phone change hands. "Hey Als!"

"DON'T YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU ASSHOLE!" she roared.

"Whoa, hey, what's wrong?"

"I've been trying to call you and Max, no one was answering me!"

"Oh, sorry. Max dropped his phone… mine… got eaten by a monster… and then Snek ate it…"

"Wait, that thing ate your phone!?" Snek demanded. She heard the phone get taken from Suiryu. "Alley… please for the love of God, delist the number!"

She laughed. "Bofoi is on it. Okay, you three need to get home. We got a lot to go over."

"Okay, we're on our way."

The moment she hung up, Alley collapsed in a chair. "How the hell did dad put up with those three?" she muttered.

"Everyone is okay?" Genus asked as his eyes lit up.

"Yes, Max dropped his phone, and didn't realize it until now. Suiryu's got eaten by a monster… which Snek ate shortly after."

Genus began to giggle at the news. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be laughing, but I am relieved that they are okay… still…"

"Oh no, please laugh, it's really hilarious!" Alley said and then snickered shortly after. "If only that were the worst of our problems."

"Agreed. Sadly, I am contending with some as well. My children will be growing rather rapidly."

"Really?"

"Yes, their minds have developed quite quickly, and because of that, their bodies will start to mature very soon. I have already spoken with them on the concept. Jason has been preparing himself for some time. Misty is trying to make sense of it, Gene is already planning his future," but there was a look of concern on his face. "They don't want to just yet… because they are worried they will lose their friendship with your siblings."

Alley was stunned, but she understood too. "Honestly, I am surprised the triplets have stayed as young as they have for some time. I mean, my brothers and I were only that small for what a year or two if that before we became teenagers… Then again, we try not to stress them out so they can have a childhood."

Genus sighed. "My children want to grow up with your siblings… I hope that can still happen."

Alley didn't quite know what to say. After all, it has been the family's intention to let the triplets grow up naturally… at least as natural as possible. But perhaps it may be out of the real of possibility. In the end, maybe it will be their choice on whether or not they wish to mature faster to be with their friends.

Only time will tell on that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

There were no other clues.

Drax and Bad went over the scenes time and time again yet found nothing. "Dead end…" Drax muttered. The two have been out all day going over everything they could. Police reports, eyewitness accounts and even surveillance footage. Bad sighed to it all. "Perhaps this ain't our gig. We should let EC know of this, he's probably already working on the footage to see what we got."

"Yeah, guess you're right. Let's call it a day then." Drax announced. They left the police station as Drax began to feel rather uncomfortable in his hero suit. Bad paused and stared at him.

"You okay?"

"I need a bigger suit." He said with a smirk. "Looks like I grew a little. This is getting snug to say the least."

Bad laughed. "You do look taller, not to mention, look at them arms!" he teased. He gave him a playful punch but then saw the sun setting. "I got to go home, check on my sister… I will never take her for granted…"

Drax nodded. "You do that. I'm going to head home myself. I got to pack anyway for my weekend with Amai."

"You good getting home?"

"Oh yeah, I'm just a few blocks away!" Drax insisted. He figured if he got home before dark, all would be good. With that, he went on his way after calling into the Neo Heroes to announce the end of his shift. "We need to talk afterwards, Chan said…"

"To hell with what Chan says, he insults my father he insults me! Tell him to know when to shut up and he won't get his ass kicked!" With that he hung up the phone angrily. "Asshole thinks he can get his way all the time, thinks he can say whatever the hell he wants!"

He was nearly home when he heard a shriek. "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

He wasted no time, Drax dashed down the street where he saw a woman being pulled into an alley. With a firm strike to the arm, it released the woman. She hit the ground rather hard, but otherwise was unharmed. "GO!" Drax ordered her.

She gave a tearful nod and ran for her life. He stood at the ready. "Okay asshole, what's your deal!"

Peering into the alley, he couldn't see anything. Not a figure, nor a face, nothing. It was as if it just disappeared. However he knew not to trust the silence. "You're still here… aren't you?" he asked.

"_Clever boy_"

OOF!

Drax flew!

He hit the ground rather hard but was quick to regain his footing as he looked about but found no one. Then his eyes caught a fleeting image. Soon he was able to follow it, just barely though but stood at the ready.

The voice merely snickered. "_Ooo, little man thinks he can keep up with me does he?_ _But I am not ready to play with you… not just yet…_"

Drax felt his heart jump into his throat. He saw the image just escape from the corner of his eye. Then, he saw something with inhuman power leap into the sky and cleared a city block before vanishing. "What the hell was that?" He wondered. But then realized he had to inform his father. Not just him, but the Neo Heroes as well!

Drax got on his phone and called Accel. "I found what's been taking the people. It's a mysterious being with great strength and speed. I just encountered it now… Accel, we need people to be ready for this. Squads have to be prepared if not…"

"Whoa, slow down Drax!" Accel insisted. "Tell me once more from the top."

He broke down the whole scenario once more, explaining what he saw and stopped a possible kidnapping. However, with what he just encountered, a mere squad of heroes won't do a damn thing.

"I'm going home now. But tell everyone, be on high alert!"

#

"That was a hell of a day!"

"You said it… so… about my phone…"

Snek glared at Suiryu. "You can shut it about your phone, hell for all I care, get it when it's done going through my bowel! Serves you right for dropping it right into a monster's mouth."

"Enough, the phone!" protested Alley.

The family made their way back home, however Hunter and Pac opted to stay at the Association to keep an eye on their parents. They weren't strong enough to come home just yet. Since then, the kids have taken shifts looking out for them as they recovered. It was rather late by the time they got back, Snek took in the room but paused. "Where's Drax?" he asked. "He's not in his room…"

The front door opened as Drax wondered in. "Yeah… I already told Accel… yeah… just wanted to give you a heads up Bad. Okay? Night." With that he hung up. He looked at the room as everyone stared at him oddly.

"What was that about?" Snek asked. But then noticed the marks on his boy. "You're bleeding!"

"It's nothing dad," Drax sighed. "Stopped a possible kidnapping." The room fell silent as he told them of the mysterious being he encountered, it tried to kidnap a woman off the streets until he was able to stop it. "It moved fast… inhuman fast. But I didn't get a good look at it. I figured out why you couldn't pick up a trail, dad. The thing can make a dead jump from the streets and clear a city block!"

"Defiantly a mysterious being then…" muttered Alley.

Max however paused at the notion. "Drax… could you see enough of it to describe how it ran?"

Drax shook his head. "It was just so fast… like a blur…" he explained, but then he appeared uncomfortable. "Damn, this suit is chaffing me!"

Alley was quick to look it over. "Someone grew!" she said with a smirk.

Snek smiled as well. "Lucky you, I just molted!"

"I'll make you a new uniform tomorrow. For now, I think it's best you leave this asshole to us, got it?" asked Alley.

Drax nodded. "Oh I agree with you. I could barely see the guy, I wouldn't want to face him head on!" He gave out a yawn. "I'm going to bed…"

"Have you had dinner?" Snek asked.

"Yeah, Metal Bat and I got something to eat before heading home. Night everyone." With that Drax went off to bed.

However, Max was still deep in thought. "Max?" asked Alley.

"I think I know what we maybe up against. But I can't be sure…" he said. "I've trained with Flash, if I can see these things up close and personal, I'll be able to tell if it is what I think it is…"

"Flash clones?" asked Suiryu.

"Not quite Flash, but something similar. I've been hearing about a ninja hit man called Sonic. And during the Monster Association, there were two weren't there? At least, that was the rumor."

Alley thought it over but nodded. "According to Flash's report they were known as Gale Wind and Hellfire Flame. He claims to have killed them in battle. But, there were no bodies found, at least, not yet." She explained.

"Do you think…" Snek asked with uncertainty in his voice.

"I don't think, I know. He must have gotten his hands on their genetics. Flash is too cautious to allow someone to take something like that from him. This Sonic person is too elusive. Either way, if we are dealing with ninja knock offs it does explain the stealth and power they possess."

Snek rolled his eyes. "Can't catch a damn break!" he said.

Then the sound of a phone went off. Snek jumped a little as he appeared startled. "You okay?" asked Max.

He glared at Suiryu. "Why the hell is your phone on vibrate!?" his glare then turned to Alley. "Is that number not delisted?!"

"Bofoi claims it was done!" yet sighed. "Probably a telemarketer, they somehow are able to reach delisted numbers…" Alley yawned. "I'll get right on it tomorrow Snek, I'm sorry I am just really tried."

He rolled his eyes. "No need to worry I can deal with it… still… Damn" he muttered. "We all better get some sleep if we are up against assholes like these."

The gang agreed.

Alley was about ready to head to bed, with Goliath and Draven came into the house with their younger siblings out cold on their shoulders. "Who knew that Takoyaki tires these three out?" whispered Draven.

Alley smiled. "Mind putting them to bed for me? I got to get some sleep." Alley pleaded.

Her brothers nodded. With that, the house turned in for the night, however. Max decided to stay up a little late. There was someone he could talk to about this…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It ran.

As fast as it could it ran with everything it had, and yet, as it turned, his stalker was nowhere to be seen. "Not trusting it, not trusting it, I didn't lose him... not yet!" it said to itself.

It rushed through the dense forest, hoping for cover and perhaps a way to throw off the enemy. However, the odds were against him.

SLASH.

A tree fell before him, he couldn't stop in time and he bashed into it. Thrown off his feet the mysterious being stumbled and eventually hit the ground. Before it could get to its feet again, light came out of nowhere!

Behind him was a surging Lightning Max. "YOU! But… You were behind me, how did you…"

"Called in a favor, not that I needed the help." Max stated.

Flash appeared out of the shadows, he stared down at the mysterious being and nodded to Max. "He has some of the traits of Gale Wind. One I killed a short time ago resembled Hellfire Flame… and the one before that…"

"So we are dealing with clones…" Max glared down at the creature. It appeared human yet there were many aspects wrong about it. It's body had hints of monster in it, his hands were clawed, his skin spotty with almost a wild cat like pattern. "Talk… and you will talk" Max demanded. "Where did you come from? Where are the people you and your kind are taking?" he demanded.

The creature snickered and then laughed aloud. "You think… you think I am going to tell you!"

Max wasn't the least bit impressed to its answer, it became a rather relaxed creature as it leaned back rather contently. "I am from the house of evolution!" he bragged. "My brothers and I are part of the supreme… GAAAHHHH!"

Flash didn't care for the chit chat. Instead he impaled his sword right through the left hand of the creature. "Wasting time." Growled Max. "Just so you know. Next time. I'll be stabbing your hand… or maybe I'll do a foot!"

Panic came over its face. "No, please, you don't understand, they will kill me!" he protested.

"Makes no difference to us…" Flash said in a cold tone. "Die here, die there. Either way. We can make this at least less painful for you… But… that depends on you…"

He still refused to talk, so Max took a turn. He took one of his scales out from his shoulder, a nice long and piercing looking scale and began to stare at the mysterious being. "Hmm, my turn now is it?"

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

Through the thigh.

"Interesting choice, I thought you would have worked your way up from its feet," muttered Flash.

"We don't exactly have time for torture, the longer we keep him, and the more his surviving brothers or whatever they are, will be out kidnapping more people. Start talking! Where… are you taking them!"

The creature trembled and whimpered for mercy. But none was to be had. Not by Max or Flash.

Flash took one of Max's scales and went through the other hand. It still refused to speak.

In the end, it was a pointless two hours. The creature kept tight-lipped until Flash took its head. Max jumped when that happened. "Shit, warn me!"

"It was leading up to that. Despite how this creature was, there are without a doubt essence of my village's teachings drilled into it. We are taught to remain silent even when tortured."

"So, we got to start stalking these asshats!" growled Max.

"Perhaps we do, I've been trying to track them at night. They are very sneaky and have gotten by me a few times. Those I manage to catch, I kill, they won't betray their master."

Max sat upon the ground, frustrated to how this was going. "Damn it!" he growled.

As Flash cleaned the blood off his sword and dagger, he appeared almost interested in Max's state of mind. "Do these creatures bother you that much?" he asked.

Max froze. "What the hell do you think? There is one of each of these things in the cities, taking a person a day. They have been at this for a week and one night now. Over 180 people… gone… and God only knows what has become of them!"

Flash paused. "Why are you doing this? Why isn't Garou out?"

"He's ill right now. Still recovering."

"Ill?" questioned Flash. "Didn't even think that is possible for someone like him."

"I rather not go into details out in the open like this, but all I can say is the house of evolution, the branch behind these kidnappings, have also poisoned Garou and Melee. They killed Melee's brothers too!"

"Melee had siblings?" Flash asked, but wasn't the least bit interested.

"Yeah, that in itself is a long story too."

Flash said nothing more. "I am going to hunt down these creatures, care to join me?" he asked.

Max sighed. "As much as I would love to, I got to head back home. I want to be there in case 106 gets the balls to attack the house… I won't let them harm this family!" he vowed.

Flash smirked and forced a small laugh. "You mean, your family?" he asked.

Before Max could respond, Flash vanished. Max was about to head home himself, yet paused as he stared down at the corpse of the fallen mysterious being. "Maybe…" he muttered. Taking a scale from his back, he leaned down…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Damn it, not again!"

Hunter began to go through the halls. He searched up and down until he finally found him. His father, crawling across the floor with every ounce of strength he possessed. "Damn it dad!" he protested.

His father froze as he slowly turned and stared at Hunter. "I… Need to get stronger!" he protested and tried to continue his scuttle across the floor.

"You need to rest!"

"I've been resting for a week and it's done jack shit!" he protested.

"My oh my… what have we here?"

Hunter peered up and saw Amai approach, he had the biggest smirk on his face as he stared down Garou. "You know… I wouldn't have wasted this opportunity if he and I were still at each other's throats… how easy would it be for you to die at this point?"

"Amai… Go to hell!"

"Seriously, you are going to say that to his face after the hell he and my mom endured?!" Hunter demanded.

He gave a chuckle. "It's just a gentle tease. Besides, I know better than to kick someone like him when he's down."

"I doubt that…" muttered Hunter.

He then paused as he saw it coming. Lumbering down the hall until he stood behind Amai. He brought up a single hand, and yet merely flicked Sweet Mask in the shoulder. It made him flinch! "HEY!" he protested.

Yet turned around only to yell into the belly of Pig God! "Move along." Was all he said.

"Why are you even here? I don't recall Alley asking you to join the Association!" Amai protested.

"He comes and goes as he pleases," said Hunter. "The least we can do for him."

A curious look came over Sweet Mask, but he decided not to push it for now. "Very well, this was no longer fun anyways." He moved on shortly after, as Hunter reached down to pick his father off the floor. He was quickly brushed off and refused.

"Come on dad. Back to bed…"

"NO!" he growled. "Leave me, I have to get stronger… I have… to get this… out of me!"

Despite the oblivious look on the face of Pig God, he stared down at Garou. "Get up, come with me."

It made both Hunter and his father pause. "Huh?" they said.

"Get up, and come with me." Pig God said one more. He turned his back, yet stood there, waiting. "I don't have all day," he said as Pig God barely peered over his own shoulder. He gave an odd nudge to Garou, silently suggesting he get himself up onto the back of the former S Class hero.

Hunter didn't quite understand it, until he saw his father muster every ounce of strength he possessed. Hunter tried to help him, but heard. "No, let him do it himself" from Pig God. He stepped back and watched. Even his dragons weren't strong enough, however they began to coil around areas of Pig God, with that, he was able to use the twine and pull himself up off the ground. It took ten minutes, but he was able to scale the massive hero and came to rest on his left shoulder.

Breathless to the task, Hunter rushed around and asked. "Where are you two going? Dad's in no state of be out of bed!"

Pig God stared down at him. "We're going to eat"

There was no choice but to follow them, he walked out of the Association with his father on his shoulder. What the hell is he thinking?!

#

It was just called in too. A hoard of level tiger monsters in City G. Hunter was left with no other option but to go and take Pig God and his father along. Despite his years practicing his esper power. Pig God was extremely heavy! Hunter could barely keep his grasp on him until he used his third eye. It was a terrible strain on his mind, yet when he arrived in the city. Pig God put Garou down and began to thwart the threat. Hunter had never really seen him in action. Even so, it was hard to describe his technique to say the least. Yet for a man so large, he can move rather limberly when necessary.

Hunter however was more concerned as his father tried to stand, yet as he did, Bodies of fallen monsters were suddenly tossed before him. "Huh?"

Hunter turned and saw Pig God was incapacitating them and then tossing a few to his father. Garou stared at the fallen beast, he tried to eat it, yet found himself unable to stand let alone grab hold of the monster to bring towards his jaws. It was then. His body began to react. Channeling what strength he possessed into the dragons latched on to him. They began to tear off chunks and portions until they consumed them. It was disturbing to see them eat, especially if the portions were large enough, Hunter saw them slink through their bodies and then, into his father. "Gah!" he moaned uncomfortably.

"Dad…"

"No, I got to… let them do this…" he said.

The more the creatures ate, the stronger they became. Yet despite it all, Hunter saw his father wasn't getting any sturdier. Hunter helped contend with the hoard, yet by the end of it all, he was worried. His father was still unable to move, and yet, the dragons on his body could as if they were well again! Even his tail appeared livelier than him! "Dad…" Hunter began to ask.

But he was sweating, breathing heavily as his body churned and moaned. "I'm taking you back dad!" Hunter announced.

He turned to Pig God who merely waved him off. "I'm going to look for something to eat." And wondered off.

"He just ate a whole hoard…" Hunter muttered, but there was no time to dwell on that. He got his father home and back to the recovery room. That was when things began to get strange. His could hear his body churning and trying to digest what was taken in. Hunter knew something was wrong when he began to burp oddly. "Dad…"

His father pulled off to the side as Hunter helped him down the hall. On his hands and knees he froze as Garou threw up!

He has never in his life seen his own dad become sick. And yet, there was something off about it. What he expelled wasn't chunks of monsters that he just ate. It was black bile! The smell of it wafted in the air and was putrid to say the least. "Ugh, dad…" Yet when he finished the final purge, there was energy in him.

Garou rose up off the floor under his own power. "That got most of it out." He said.

Suddenly, Genus came running. "I saw on the security footage… Oh my… Did you just expel this?!"

There was a massive mess on the floor, yet more cringe worthy was when Genus took out a test tube and scooped up a sample into it. "Gah, good thing I didn't get into the science stuff like Alley!" he muttered to himself.

"Yeah… Pig God took me out to get something to eat… I couldn't bring myself to take a bite… but these hungry bastards did…" he said and revealed one of his coiled dragon.

Genus paused as he thought things over. "How on earth did this work?"

"Well that asshole of a clone of your said something about my metabolic rate…"

Suddenly his eyes widened. Genus stared at Garou with great fascination. "That was it! He purposely slowed down your metabolism, you were unable to digest the poison, and so it stayed in your system until you could, yet how did it do such a thing… I am going to study this bile"

"Go nuts…" Yet as quickly as he got his energy back, Garou teetered a little.

"DAD!" Hunter caught him before he nearly fell off his feet.

"I think… I am going to rest for a while."

"You do that. Maybe mom will wake up soon too…"

His father sighed at the thought. "There a lot more than poison that is affecting her right now… It would be best of she just stays asleep for the next while."

Hunter hated to admit it, but his father was right. With that, he escorted him back to bed, yet his father kept peering over to his mother's. Hunter smirked as he used his esper powers, carefully he brought the two together and allowed them to sleep side by side. "Thanks Hunter…" he whispered.

"Any time dad, rest up and feel better soon." He took his leave shortly after, however he wondered though. With the recent events going on, how are they going to react let alone confront the situation at hand…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day…

"I don't see why we have to do this!"

"I told you before, what we are up against is BEYOND that of a skilled hero. This thing… it's on a whole different level…"

After his report to Accel on the subject at hand, he took the advice to heart. Unfortunately though, Drax was forced to pair up with Chan and his squad. Accel saw this as an opportunity for the two to get along and learn from each other. Drax however knew that wasn't going to happen. How could it? Chan has no respect for him! His squad members have some, since they know how strong Drax is. Other than that, he would have no pull with them.

"You're just saying that since you're scared!" Chan said. "You've been without a squad for what? A week or so, two maybe…"

Drax rolled his eyes as he turned and glared at him. "You best be watching your mouth. You know what, say whatever the hell you want about me. Don't be dissing my squad or my family. Got it!" he warned.

"Tch, you're only here because of your connections. Think about it, the son of Biting Snake Fist Snek, the adopted son of Amai Mask… you got in because of those connections…"

"How many times do you want me to kick your ass to prove I am strong enough…" Drax paused, he saw it… just for a moment a fleeting image, just like last night. "It's here…" he said.

Chan looked about. "I don't see anything!"

Again, it appeared, just to his left. Drax got defensive and stood at the ready. Chan and his squad appeared oblivious. "What the hell are you trying to…"

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

A woman's shriek was heard. Drax ran as fast and hard as he could to the sound, people were running in a panic as the woman who screamed stared on as her boyfriend was pinned to the ground by a strange looking man. "You're coming with me big guy! You're going to be a test subject!"

"DOUBLE FANG SNAKE THRUST!"

He hit him square in the back, right between the shoulder blades. The creature cringed as he dropped his captive suddenly, yet his sights turned to Drax. The people ran for their lives as he confronted the creature. "Oh, it's you… I get to play with you now!"

This thing looked human, yet there were animal like qualities to him, his long dull green hair for one thing, his eyes were more cat like, as his hands and feet appeared clawed. But his eyes… there was a strange sense to them, a madness of sorts as he stared at Drax. "You're the one kidnapping people in this city, aren't you!" Drax demanded.

"Smart child…" but his smile only grew. "We can stop doing that now. Master has all he needs… and the final piece has come to us to finish the project…"

"You going to stand around and chit chat or are you going to fight it snake boy!" Chan called out.

"SURROUND HIM, HE CANNOT ESCAPE!" Drax ordered.

Chan blew it off. "You ain't the boss of us!"

Drax growled as he saw the mysterious being suddenly vanish from the corner of his eye. When he tried to track it, he felt a stiff blow come to his stomach. "GAH!" Drax was sick from it, he began to cough up blood, as the creature wasn't done, another strike across his face sent him flying, he skidded down the street hard! His arms lashed open, his face a blood mess as his nose was now bleeding. "Oh God… it's too strong…" he muttered.

His vision began to cut out, that last blow knocked him back pretty good. He wanted to call out to Chan and tell them to retreat… but they were already gone. They didn't even bother to stick around and try and help him.

As he began to pass out, he was caught by the mysterious being, who laughed aloud. "Haha! Now there's no choice, he has to come now!" Drax passed out shortly after…

#

"Everything's working. The rooms are prepped…"

"Subjects on standby until order is given."

"Proceed…"

His head was swimming, yet Drax found himself bound, gagged and held in a clear tube prison. However, why did they keep him in a control room? There were clones everywhere, all of them looking much like Dr. Genus, but each have put in their own sense of personality as to who they are. Some had highlights in their hair, some shaved a side of their hair off, other grew it out, some kept it short. But they were all different. "Oh look, our bait woke up!"

Drax froze as the one who bore the strongest resemblance to Dr. Genus peered at him through the glass. He kept every look the original had as he smirked as he stared him down. "You took quite a hit, I told that creature to go easy on you, sometimes they listen, sometimes they don't. But at the moment, I got the results I wanted."

Drax tried to break free of his bindings, even his fingers were pinned down! He couldn't get the gag off his mouth or use his strength to break free. He was trapped. "Take it easy boy, I won't be harming you. I need you alive for the time being. You see, we are about to conduct a very important test. And I have little doubt the greatest success rate will come from your own father!"

His eyes widened, desperate now, he tried to break the binds! Yet, they did more harm than good. He felt his skin cut and the flesh pull. He had to stop when it became too much to bear. Drax could only start at this crazed man with anger. How could he do this? Why is he doing this? Why is he tormenting this family so much? What was the point?

"Sir, one has established contact!" a clone called out with a red highlight in his hair.

"Good, ensure he doesn't reveal everything at once, then. Slowly reveal it. If he is threatened with consumption, he is more than free to reveal all details at once."

"Understood."

'Dad…' Drax thought.

"You should know those clones I have been using, the ones kidnapping the people off the street, they were difficult, and considering the samples I had to work with. Mere hair follicles can only get you so far and only retain part of the original's powers and capabilities. But they did the job well. I should keep those around for later use…"

"Sir, information has been given!"

"Prepare then for our… guests…" 106 announced. He turned to Drax and smiled. "There's someone waiting for your father. Someone you are both quite familiar with…"

He snickered as he backed away, 106 turned to the clones and announced. "Ensure the rooms are filled with the substance, if that doesn't work, use the sedation method. I want results!" he demanded.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Earlier that morning.

"What the hell is that!?"

It was a strange way to start off the day, even in this household. Snek woke up that morning with a cup of coffee already in him. However when Max woke, he went right to the fridge and announced he may have something to help them find these mysterious beings that are kidnapping people. Of all things to take out of the fridge was a Tupperware container, yet within it was a severed hand. "I know, I am getting a little to use to this sort of thing too," Max said with a sigh. "But… I couldn't think of anything else. Snek, is this the smell you've been picking up when you search the areas?" he asked.

A little leery to the notion, Snek lend over. His forked tongue tasted the scent that came off the limb, he detected Max's scent and that of Flashy Flash, but then, something familiar. "Yeah… yeah that's it!" he announced.

Suiryu woke up from his room, he paused as he appeared disturbed by a smell. "What the hell is that? It smells like… burnt hair and chemical!"

"You got that too!"

"Anyway…" Max said as he closed up the lid. "With this, do you think we can find them? I've learned about picking up on bio energy. I think I got the sense of it, to find more of these assholes."

Suiryu nodded. "I got the scent, so I can track it now. Snek?"

"Like you have to ask!" he protested. "Okay, today let's do a blitz on these sick sons of bitches. I want to interrogate the first one I catch! Hopefully we will get answers as to what the hell is going on and save some people!" he announced.

"Keep in contact, every hour even a text message. Does that sound fair?" asked Max.

"Uh…" Suiryu said with a small smirk to his lip.

"Alley left you a replacement on the counter," muttered Snek. "Don't ever let that happen again, and if it does, warn me so I don't get stuck with a damn cellphone in my gut!"

"Fair enough." Suiryu grabbed hold of his phone. Max got a new one as well, with that, the three divided up and headed into the city.

Snek went to City F once more. After all, this was his home, his place and stomping grounds! The morning though it was quite, however he kept a close eye on the streets. He smelt the air every so often and paid attention to the slightest change in vibration. Despite having to filter out the footsteps of thousands of people, every car on the street, he was able to detect something.

"That's too light footed…" he muttered.

Then, something or someone dashed out from a side street. It moved fast, yet not fast enough to elude his eye. "That's it!" the scent confirmed it, the mysterious being hunting people was on the move.

"LET ME GO!"

"MY SON! SOMEONE MY SON!"

It made its move! Snek began to slither as fast as he could as the people began to run. Despite it's speed, he could see it easily. "You ain't getting away from me that easily asshole!" he muttered. Then paused. With a high pitch whistle, people froze.

"CLEAR THE STREET FOR ME!" Snek called. Next thing he knew people parted to one side of the sidewalk, from there he could dash and catch up to his target.

The thing was smart, the moment it grabbed the child. It went to the rooftops. However despite the distance, Snek still felt the heartbeat of the child, echoing down to the streets below. The smell of terror sweat also gave way their location, whatever this was, must have known he was being tracked this way.

Snek was about caught up to the creature when it suddenly threw the boy over the roof! The kid screamed as he plummeted down to the streets, yet with a tense strike, Snek was able to launch himself high enough to catch the boy and roll off the momentum of the fall. The poor thing was terrified. He kid wept, but also soiled himself. "Hey… hey it's okay. I got ya." he said as comforting as he could.

People gathered and began to applauded his efforts, but he wasn't done yet. When the police arrived he passed the boy off. "I got to go. I can't let this thing try again!" he said.

The police understood as he went back out on the hunt. He could still pick up the scent of the mysterious being once more. Which was strange in his mind, but there was something else too. "This guy has a partner…" he whispered.

While he was stalking this mysterious being, another was stalking him!

#

Suiryu was on the hunt.

He picked up the scent in City S, and was following it from the air. "You're fast, but not as fast as me!" he said with a grin. However, had to be careful, on the creature's left shoulder was a young woman. "Guess I am playing hero again!" The mysterious being was traveling by the rooftops. One wrong move and he would drop his hostage, another would cause injury to her and a panic below. He had to bide his time.

Suiryu waited until there was a clearing, the creature would be forced to the ground, and when that happens, he will strike! It was making a run for it. Where? He didn't quite know. Perhaps though, it was going to its hide out. If it was he has to call in Snek and Max to let the know.

He got closer, swooping down a little more, he began to see this creature had dark black hair. He moved with grace and a sense of elegance, similar to Flash in a sense, yet there was something defiantly off about it.

"I better play it safe and keep my distance for now…"

He trailed the thing for an hour, something wasn't right though. His hostage wasn't fighting back, wasn't resisting or anything. Was she unconscious? Did she pass out from the shock of it all? It made no sense to him, but he knew he couldn't let this thing leave his sight!

Suddenly it hit the ground!

"Time to go in!"

The creature began to run like a mad man with his hostage, Suiryu swooped down and managed to knock the mysterious being off his feet while snagging the woman off his shoulder. From there, he landed. His claws scrapped across the earth as he came to a drastic stop. The creature was down but laughed. "Hehehe, I was wondering if I would get you!"

Suiryu set the woman off to the side. "You are causing too much trouble here… It's time I put a stop to you. Who knows, you may even make this fun for me!"

As the creature got to its feet, Suiryu stood at the ready. He locked his eyes on his opponent, the mysterious being did the same thing, yet neither one dared to move at the time. Suiryu knew this thing was fast, but was it strong? If so, how strong? Yet before he could decide on a move, the woman he saved suddenly threw herself at him.

"Suiryu! Suiryu my hero!" she cried.

"Miss, now is not…"

She kissed him very suddenly.

He pulled away and yet, before he could demand why she did that, his head began to spin. Looking at the woman's face, he found it was monstrous! She was with that guy! He wobbled, but kept on his feet. "You would do anything for a pretty girl wouldn't you?" she teased.

He was brought to his knees as he felt the world around him spin, his eyes a blur as he glared at this creature. Her eye demonic, her lips oozed with what must be tranquilizing saliva. The mysterious being he had been stalking began to approach, laughing it up. "Well done, now, we wait and see if they got the others…"

He couldn't fight it anymore. Suiryu's eyes rolled back as he collapsed to the ground.

#

"You get one more chance…"

Max was at his wit's end. He has followed his target for a mere hour and yet when he managed to pin him down, the creature refused to talk like the last one. With a sigh, he found there was little use in getting them to speak. "You do know you are going to die, question is how?" Max said. "You know what, screw this. I'm going to call Snek…"

"T… The serpent?" the creature muttered.

"Yeah, you know he's been having trouble as of late. Ate a monster with a cellphone, I think if he ate you alive you could find it in him, maybe help push it out of his body…"

"NO!" it protested. "Please, no! I won't die by that monster! I'll… I'll talk!"

Max glared at him. "Spill it! NOW!" he demanded. The creature must have know if it didn't talk, Max could electrocute him six ways from Sunday. Just like before with Flash, he impaled this creature in the arms and legs to the wall. One wrong answer and all he would have to do is surge.

Such a high voltage through his scales wouldn't just cause burning on the outside, but inside too. He could draw it out and make him suffer, depending on how much energy he puts into it.

The mysterious being spoke. "Our legions are but a few, there were twenty six of us but our numbers have dwindled down… We are but at the mercy of our master…"

"Bullshit," growled Max. "Keep talking."

"We were told to get him samples it didn't matter what they were. Men, women and children he wanted them all…"

"Where are you taking them!"

The creature paused. Reluctant to speak about it. "Very well, I will call Snek…" Yet as Max reached for his phone, he got a call. Staring at the being, he turned to his phone. "Hello?"

"What about this check in ever hour bit!?" Snek demanded.

"I'm in the middle to interrogating one of the creatures,"

"Yeah, well I got two!" Snek announced. "They told me were to go…" he suddenly stopped talking.

"Snek?"

"I got to go…" the line soon went dead as Max glared at the mysterious being.

"Three seconds, where do I find your master's base?" he demanded and began to surge. "Three… Two… On…"

"You need to go out of the city limits of City M!" it shouted. "It's beyond the forest, in an old monster bunker created years ago for military purposes… you will find the entrance there"

'I am not trusting this information' Max said to himself. But he merely gave a nod to it all. "So be it then…"

"Are… are you going to spare me?"

Max smirked as he put reached for one of his metal scales embedded in its shoulder. "No." Then unleashed his power into it.

It was strange, perhaps his time with Flash made Max a little desensitized to this sort of thing, or perhaps it was the monster side of him? Either way, he didn't pity this creature, he knows it has harmed many and it would do so again without a second thought of it. It was time to put and end to these beings once and for all.

Max turned, yet found himself no longer alone in the alleyway. "Friend of yours?" Max asked as he turned to the dead being still pinned to the wall.

There were six more of them, all looked the same as the one he just took out. "We already got your friends, it's best you go quietly with us now!"

Max stood at the ready, he surged and got himself powered up. "You will tell me where you took my friends!"

Suddenly, something was thrown right at him. He managed to deflect the projectile, yet in doing so, it ruptured! The damn things threw in a can of knock out gas! Yet, when it began to spill, sparks came off of Max and set the canister off. The gas was too strong to overcome! His eyes rolled back as he passed out on to the ground…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was time.

Amai decided to go and pick up Drax after his shift. It wasn't uncommon now for him to do so. Everyone knew the truth so he no longer had to hide the fact that Drax was his adopted son. He decided to linger outside of the gates and wait for him, yet it was strange.

The day itself has been odd. His movie has been put on hold once more. As he was leaving the studio, he found this strange creature attempting to kidnap one of the stage hands. Just at random. Amai was quick to put a stop to the creature and kill it, only to realize he's seen something like this before. Alley sent out a warning to all in the Association about mysterious beings kidnapping people. Before they were only doing so at night, but now have become bold in daylight abductions.

With nothing else to do until he picks up Drax, Amai put himself on standby. Thanks to the help of Muman Rider, he was able to catch two more before it was time to get Drax.

He was looking forward to the weekend with him. Fun activities were in store; one included a return to the indoor surfing water park Drax enjoys.

He waited an hour and found no sigh of him. Not even a call to explain he would be late. The last text message he got from him was from six in the morning. 'See you after work, I finish at 6pm.'

It was now seven at night.

"This is not like him at all…"

Amai decided there was no other choice, he had to go in and find Drax himself. However, just to be certain, he called Snek. Stranger still, his phone wasn't being answered. "He always picks up…"

Amai walked into the Neo Heroes Headquarters. All those within the walls stopped and stared as he approached the front desk. No one moved, let alone could utter a word until he reached the receptionist.

"Sweet Mask!" she said with great amazement.

He offered a warm smile to her. "Hello, I am inquiring about a hero. Drax, have you see him?"

She checked her computer. "He went out for patrol this morning at 7:25am with Squad 32."

"Ah, who is in squad 32?"

"You want to speak with the leader Chan… Oh, he's just over there!" she said and pointed out the six men rounding the corner. He gave but a gracious nod to her as he approached the group.

Chan was the biggest and loudest of them all, yet they all froze at the sight of Amai Mask. "Sir!" they said with great respect.

Amai's smile vanished. "Where's Drax?" he demanded.

The boys behind Chan went white very suddenly. Chan himself kept calm and collected. "Oh him? Yeah, he went on ahead to face a monster…"

"What… kind of monster?" Amai asked. Yet some of his veins were already creeping out across his eyes. "I am aware of the threat going on in the cities, these mysterious beings as they are called. I took out three just today on my own, and know for certain… they are out of Drax's capabilities to fight. Now, answer me this… what monster was it?" he demanded.

Chan was silent at first. "Well… You see…."

SMASH!

The room froze.

Chan's head was suddenly bashed into the all, he was held in place as Amai's fingers slowly digging into his scalp. The blood began to flow. "AAAHHH! STOP! STOP! PLEASE!" Chan screamed.

Other Neo Heroes came rushing, yet froze at the sight of Amai. The veins in his hand began to spread. "Answer me… truthfully…" he said slowly and yet in a very disturbing tone. "What monster… did you leave him to face alone… I know you did… if you hadn't. He would be on time… I would have taken him home by now…"

"I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T KNOW, I DIDN'T KNOW!" Chan squealed.

Amai pulled him off the wall and yet glared him dead in the eyes. "It was one of them wasn't it? The fast mysterious beings he warned the Neo Heroes about… you left him alone… to face…THAT!"

BASH

This time, he made certain. Chan was knocked out cold with that strike.

"What is going…. On…" Amai turned and saw Child Emperor. "Amai Mask?"

"You are going to help me now, to make up for his blunder and that of his squad! Understood?"

Child Emperor stood his ground. "This isn't the Heroes Association! You have NO pull here!"

Amai smirked. "No, I don't… but if you refuse… I think I will take down as many of you as I can… until someone assists me in this matter… my adopted son is gone, and it on YOUR heads… Now, aid me and perhaps I will look over this great blunder, just this once."

Child Emperor knew that look. Amai would do it. He would go Garou on this place! There was no other choice. Child Emperor opened up his backpack, his computer system went online as he began to type in code. "Lucky for you, all our Neo Heroes have trackers built into their phones."

It took a little time, but he found it. "Ah, see here. He's… wait… why is he way out there?"

"Where!" Amai demanded.

"For some reason, it's a military base, stationed in… City M. I know that place has been abandoned for years…"

He didn't need the explanation. Amai was already on the move. Drax was in trouble.

He could feel it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

He defeated them.

Max just called to confirm he had found one, just as Snek found himself surrounded by the two he was after. He had to cut the conversation short but would check with Max the moment he finished.

Despite their speed, all Snek had to do was wait for them to get in close. When they did he snapped and snagged the two into his coils. "Speed isn't everything you punks! Now answer me. Where are you coming from? Where are the people you have been kidnapping!" he demanded. They could choke out words, but none were answers. In fact, he smothered the two to death after they revealed to him they have his son, and he was being held in City M. Yet, as Snek was about to make the call to Max, he found himself surrounded by more of these creatures. There were too many to contend with, and worst still was the device they made just for him. Six came at him at once. He weaved and dodged their strikes, until one managed to get behind him. Despite his best efforts, his arms were held back. A muzzle strapped around his face and forced in tainted air. It didn't take long for it to work, Snek felt his body go numb before passing out.

'Damn it, fell for it again!' he thought.

#

He doesn't know how long he was out for, yet he woke by an odd smell. He didn't quite know what it was and yet it was enough to get him to try and open his eyes once more. But it wasn't enough, his head tossed and turned as he tried to wake himself, but was unable to, until another voice came to his ear. "Snek? Snek!"

He heard it before too… but that was… no… it couldn't be.

His body broke from it paralysis. His eyes opened, and yet he found himself in a strange room. It almost looked like his old apartment. "What the…"

"SNEK!" he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck, a passionate kiss followed.

These lips… he has tasted them before.

Yet, as he pulled away, his eyes shifted down. That face…

His heart raced in his chest. "No… No it's not real, it's not real!" he protested. Shoving her away, Snek backed up and hissed towards it.

Before him stood Angela, and yet, she was serpent like him. Her body a shimmering pearl white, her hair long, blond and beautiful as always. However he couldn't accept it. "No… no you're dead! YOU'RE DEAD!" He shouted and continued to slither back and away from her.

"Snek… what are you talking about?"

He backed himself up into the wall, trying to keep his distance from the imposter. "You… You are NOT Angela!" he protested. He didn't believe it, how could he. He was the one who made the funeral arrangements, he attended it along with Drax. She cannot be standing before him, as well, how could she have become serpent like him.

"I'M NOT FALLING FOR THIS YOU ASSHOLES!" he roared in anger. His glare turned back to the imposter. "I… will not fall for this!"

He tried to think of a way out, yet as he did, he swore he heard a sharp hiss in the room, it didn't come from her, nor himself.

That smell got stronger in the room.

He decided to ignore it for now as he looked about. There were no windows, no doors. But there has to be a way to escape. "I want out of here… how do I get out!" he demanded.

The fake Angela paused. "You… don't want to be with me anymore?" she asked.

He tried to block it out of his mind, she sounded like her, even looked like her for the most part, but Angela was never a serpent. Yet, the longer he dwelled on it, the more his mind began to feel as if it were playing tricks on him. The more he stared at her, the more he wanted her to be real. "You… aren't her." He said slowly. "You will never BE her. You can't be real… you aren't Angela!" he protested.

He was stunned as she kept a respectful space from him. Yet as she looked into his eyes, he began to feel different. His mind was starting to slip as a yarning to be with her started to grow. It wasn't him thinking that was it? He felt his heart racing in his chest. Was this fear? Anxiety? Or anticipation? He couldn't stop this sudden urge that came over him, what was it though?

Just as another sharp hissing sound came into the room. "What the hell is that?!" he demanded.

"Snek…" she said gently. "I know you don't remember me being like this… but… wouldn't this be better for the both of us?" she asked. "You are such a wonderful hero with the way you are, how could someone like me as a human love a being like yourself? I wouldn't be your equal in a relationship like that… but now, we are!" she said and gave a nervous smile to him. "Snek, we can be together! We can live as a true husband and wife! I will stay at your side for the rest of our lives until the end of days… if you allow it…" She began to slither up to him, closer and closer until she stood fearlessly before him.

"But… this is wrong… so wrong…" he said over and over again, The scent he picked up before began to grow thicker. It amplified her own scent and made it nearly impossible to resist. He began to overlook everything as he drifted deep into her gaze. He saw the woman he loved returned to him, and she was just as he was. Making it possible for them to be together. "Angela…." He whispered. "I want this to be real…"

She leaned in, her hand gently brushed through his hair. "Let's make it real…" She went in for the kiss but he turned away. "Snek…"

"It's too good to be true!" he protested. He fought it, the logic of it all made no sense to him. But why was he ignoring it?

Hisss.

This time he saw it, there was a thick smoke billowing through vents and corners of the room. "It's a trap! It's all a goddamn trap! Stay away from me!" he roared.

"Snek, please, think this through! You can have everything!" she protested.

He gave a defiant hiss of his own, yet he felt his mind slipping away. Impulses began to take over him as he began to stare at the serpent Angela oddly, he lost all control of himself, as more of the strange gas was forced into the room…

#

Meanwhile.

"He's resisting it, I give him credit for his willpower."

"Make note of that for when we run this test again, the next one will be far more difficult to contend with."

106 watched everything from monitors. The moment the martial artists were brought in, he had the rooms set up and ready. The other two Suiryu and Max were mere bonus tests. His main one was with Snek. Suiryu was placed into a room of his own surrounded by artificially created women whom he had shown interest in before. 106 was careful to create them, ensure they were utmost beautiful as well as young and appealing for him. Each has one of his traits, fangs, scales or something within his appearance in hopes of enticing him to mate.

Lightning Max was far different.

This one was especially a blank slate, 106 has made it immune to electrical shocks in case he tried to avoid or attempt to destroy the creature. He wasn't interested in the other two. It was mainly Snek.

A smile came over him when he noticed the moment where the former A Class hero lost his human mind and the monster instinct took over. The room had to be filled with five times the amount of pheromone in order to seduce him to the clone of Angela. But, his smile only grew the moment he turned and saw the young son of Snek wept.

"Why are you so upset? Is it because we cloned your dear dead mother?" 106 teased as he peered into the prison tube.

Drax looked away, yet his tears said it all. It brought a brief smile to the face of 106 as he turned back to the monitors. "Sir… there's a situation."

"Increase the pheromones…"

"Not that sir… something is coming to the base. All field operatives have been taken out."

106 paused. "On screen."

All the monitors shifted from the contained heroes to the outside world. He had ordered the remaining mysterious being from earlier to take out any intruders that would threaten the base. Yet, as the cameras panned about, all operatives were dead! "What caused this? Is this Garou's work?"

"Unknown at this time sir, it moved too fast!"

"Is it human?"

"We have an energy signature, bio detection. It is alive if that is what you are asking."

"It appears we are going to have a guest with us shortly…"

BOOM

The room trembled and shook. "What the hell was that?!" he demanded.

Everyone began to scrabble, the monitors shifted back to within the compound. Suiryu's chamber as been destroyed, all the beings created for him… dead. "What on earth… Was that chamber not full of pheromone? He couldn't have resisted ALL of them!"

However as they scanned the room, they heard another sound.

SMASH

"Lightning Max's chamber has been breached!"

"Who is doing this!?"

"It appears to be Suiryu…"

CRASH

"Breech on the other side of the compound… Sir…"

He looked up into the camera. Much to the surprise of 106, he didn't anticipate someone like him appearing.

"Amai Mask…"

"Sir!"

"We finish now what was started… now for the test…" 106 peered back to Drax and smiled. "Let's see how much you father has retained his humanity… Especially when the child no longer fits into the family dynamic… good luck boy!" He hit a massive button on the wall, with that, Drax was dropped into the chamber that contained his father and clone mother.

"We leave immediately, we cannot contend with this threat or the awakened martial artists. Set loose all test subject and bide us as much time as possible." He ordered.

With that, every test subject and mysterious being was unleashed. 106 was about to make his escape, however, he couldn't resist the urge to linger a while longer.

He wanted to see something up close and personal…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Suiryu woke.

The room spun around him and yet, he felt oddly comfortable. "SUIRYU!" he heard the excited call of young women.

As his eyes cleared he found himself surrounded by ten relatively attractive ladies, and yet, he knew there was something off about all of them. "Hey… uh how did I get here?" he asked. Taking in the room a little better, it was like a woman's bedroom in a sense. He sat upon a massive pink bed with many soft pillows, yet the girls were everywhere!

They giggled and blushed at him as he swore he could hear something leak into the room. He could pick up on the smell rather quickly too. "What's that stench?!" he demanded.

"Oh Suiryu, we've been waiting for you to wake up!" cooed a woman with cat like eyes and tiger pattered skin.

"Indeed, we want to make you happy." Moaned one with light scales and shimmering blue eyes.

Each of them possessed an odd trait, which only confirmed his suspicions. "Okay, well, it was nice meeting you, but I am getting out of here." He said and tried to get off the bed.

Yet they clamored over him. "Oh No! You Just got here, please Suiryu stay! We can make you SO happy!" they called to him. They offered up their best pouty faces and fluttered their eyes.

Suiryu only rolled his. "Sorry ladies, I am not interested, but thanks for trying."

He tried to pull away, but found their hands grabbing on a little tighter, their fingers digging a little deeper into his arms. The hiss he heard earlier only grew, as he began to take notice it was a gas leaking into this place. "You… are not going anywhere Suiryu!"

The ten of them were strong enough to force him back, he was thrown to the bed but not hard to say the least. The ten began to appear wild looking. "You… are going to stay with us… mate with us… give us what we want!" one with blue hair demanded.

He smirked. "Really? You want me…" he paused and shook his head to it all. "Had I not met the girl of my dreams I can assure you, I would be all over this right about now. But, sadly ladies, you're too little too late!"

Their personalities changed once more, becoming more beast like. "Then… we will have to kill her"

Suiryu's monster instinct then took hold. "You just threaten my mate?" he demanded.

There was no need for them to answer, he didn't want to hear it anyways…

#

"I SAID GET BACK!" Max roared.

Whatever this thing was, it resisted his attacks. The woman was young blond, with a slender figure much like his. It was creepy to say the least, she almost looked like Max before he was turned! She took every strike and shook it off as if it were nothing. Max has been trying to keep his distance from her, moving fast about the room in attempts to maintain his personal space.

She was relentless.

Every time he moved from her, she turned and bore this creepy smile across her lips. "That's it, keep running from me, until you can no longer ignore me!" she teased.

Max shook his head to her. "I don't know who you are or what the hell you want, just stay the hell away from me!" he demanded.

Suddenly, he was pinned to the wall!

She became just as fast as him! Her smile only grew as she licked her lips. "I got you now Maxie, you… and I… are going to mate… we are going to produce powerful offspring… and you won't be able to resist me for much longer…" she teased.

He shoved her off of him. The crazed woman flew back and landed on her feet, yet she still smiled. "Keep fighting, it won't be long…"

BOOM!

The whole place shook. It even startled her!

"What the hell was that?!"

Whatever it was, forced the gas to leak even more. Max felt his mind slipping, urges, instincts began to flood over his mind. It was like the time when he sought out Alley when she had her first cycle! "No… No not again!" he protested and tried to fight the monster within.

Yet the more he did, the more he stared at the being in the room. She started to become attractive as the aroma in the room grew. A sweet scent clamored his senses, one that tempted him to make his move on her. As he lost control, he found his legs moving on their own drifting closer to this strange and yet now very tantalizing woman.

He was within arm's grasp when suddenly

SMASH

The wall blew out!

Fresh air began to flood in as he turned and saw Suiryu standing there.

The woman creature hissed. "NO! YOU RUINED IT!" she protested.

Suiryu smiled. "Sorry to spoil the mood, I just wanted to make sure he didn't make a mistake he would regret for the rest of his life!" He then peered down at the fallen wall. It took one solid kick to the concrete chunk. This thing attempted to catch it but was only thrown back and crushed against the wall.

It didn't get up or move after that.

Max took a moment as he regained his senses. "Shit!" he protested. "What the hell happened?"

"Pheromones." Suiryu explained. "The chamber they put me in got flooded with them too. Now, we got to find Snek and get the hell out of here!"

Max nodded. "I'll go look, I can run faster than you, find or make us a ways out of here!"

Suiryu smirked. "I'll make us a way out, it will be more fun that way! But Max… be careful." With that Suiryu ran towards the wall, he bashed his way through and revealed an open hallway. "Okay… hallway, now… what's above?" With a push off the ground, he tore through and went to the next floor. Max had to hurry though. He paused first as he turned to the light sources. "Lights out assholes" with his tentacles he plunged them into the walls , ripping out the electrical wiring and taking the electricity into himself! The place powered down as only the emergency lighting came on.

Now was the time to move. With renewed strength, he dashed down the halls. He could only wonder what has happened to Snek…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Earlier at the Association.

"I can't get in contact…"

"Alley?" asked Pac.

"I've called Max, Suiryu and Snek, no one is answering me again. I just replaced their phones too!"

"Maybe they are busy…" Pac said. Yet as he peered over his sister's shoulder, he noticed that their cellphones were stationary in various cities. 'They couldn't have dropped them again, could they?' he thought.

"Sis… has Snek passed that phone yet?" he asked.

She froze at the idea, but then she began to research. If he hasn't digested that monster completely, he would still have the phone in his stomach! Alley typed in the coordinate and found the phone was in City M! "Why is he there? He said he was doing patrols in City F!"

Suddenly, her phone went off. Since she was busy looking up the cell signal, she put it on speakerphone. "Hello?"

"Alley, Amai Mask here, has Drax called you at all?" he asked.

Alley appeared to have frozen stiff. So did Pac. "Drax…" he whispered. "Amai, I thought you were picking him up at the Neo Heroes!"

"Am I on speakerphone? Very well, he isn't at the Neo Heroes. According to the so call heroes there, Drax was confronting a mysterious being that has been responsible for kidnapping people in the cities. I have eliminated three today. They are of no threat to me… but to Drax…"

"Amai, what happened?!" Alley demanded, she sounded panicked now.

"According to Child Emperor, he said that Drax is within City M, at an old military base within a monster bunker. I am here now, but so far I see no bunker, it was old to begin with and it appears the forest as reclaimed the land around it."

"Give me a moment, Snek accidently ate Suiryu's phone when he dropped it battling a monster… well the monster ate it and then Snek… never mind!"

Pac watched as his sister began to type like craze, the phone just had a signal, and it was pinning down the location. Alley then cross referenced to where Amai was, he wasn't too far. "Amai, head northwest, about another 500 feet. You would be right over the base!" Pac called.

"In that case I'll go another 250 feet, if I drop right in I could very well be in an awkward situation now wouldn't I?"

"Hang tight, I am on my way!"

"NO"

Pac froze. "What do you mean…"

"I will handle this." The phone line went dead. Pac however growled.

"Like hell he thinks he can do this alone!" He was about to leave, when he felt a firm grasp on his wrist. He turned and saw Alley stare at him with tears in her eyes.

"Don't go…" she whispered. "Please…"

"Alley…"

"This… this is my fault… how could I not have seen this!? We were too cautious with ourselves that we set our own friends up to be captured! HE TOOK DRAX AND I DIDN'T KNOW!"

"Alley, you can't know everything!"

"I have drones all over the cities, how can I NOT have seen this!?" she demanded.

"Alley…"

"Pac, what the hell am I doing!? How can I have let this happened? How could…" she began to tremble again. "I keep failing…"

"Alley, you are not failing! 106 is a son of a bitch that we are going to take down! You can't be blaming yourself for this, this isn't your fault!" he protested.

"Then what do I do?" she asked. "Where do I go from here? How do I stay one step ahead so I can keep everyone safe?" she asked.

"I don't have an answer for you, all we can do is prepare. We have to. This asshole isn't going to stop until he gets what he wants. We do what dad always did. We get stronger!"

"I don't know how, I don't know if I can anymore." She whispered.

"You can, and you will, you are the daughter of Garou, your are the first born daughter of Melee Brawler… You will get stronger. Let's start preparing. I have no doubt Amai can handle this on his own."

"We're really going to trust him to do this?"

"They have Drax, he means a lot more to him than you think."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Drax's head was swimming. The fall wasn't the least pleasant nor the sight he woke up to. He saw his father coiled strangely around the body of the monster clone of his dead mother. He lay on top of her resting, yet braced the creature close to him. She was smiling victoriously when her eyes came upon Drax. "Master finally sent you down, did he?" she said and the smile turned vicious. Her hand reached behind her as she caressed his father who had passed out. "Snek… wake up Snek…" she said gently.

His eyes opened, yet, he could tell his dad wasn't all there. He appeared confused at first, but also wild at the same time. He turned to her lovingly, he reached down and to gain a kiss, but she refused him. "Snek, listen to me…" she cooed. "If we are to be together, we need to start fresh, start over our lives as husband and wife… which means severing loose ends of our past." Her eyes turned and glared at Drax. "We can always have more children now, can't we?" she teased as she gently coxed his head to turn and face Drax. "Snek… he cannot be a part of this. Show me you love me, sever the past so we can have a future together!"

His father turned and stared at him. Drax wept as he tried to scream at him to stop and listen to what was said. Yet, once more he didn't appear to be in control of himself. He unraveled and slipped off of the clone's body and began to drift his way towards him. Drax desperately tried to break his bindings, yet couldn't. He kept turning to his father, pleading in silence to not do this.

He heard a demonic hiss escape from him, his hand arched up, only to come down!

He braced for the hit.

Drax half expected the strike to be fast and perhaps even a quick death. Yet, when he felt no pain, his eyes opened. The bindings have been cut off, his gag removed. "Dad…" he whispered.

"I SAID KILL HIM!" the clone demanded.

His father shifted himself and used his body to protect Drax from the clone. "My son… MY SON!" were the only coherent words he could bring out of himself.

The clone sneered. "Apparently you are a lot stronger willed than anticipated…"

She began to slither up to him, yet he refused to yield. He gave off a warning hiss to her as he continued to keep Drax behind him. Yet, she struck hard and fast. Drax jumped as her fangs broke through his father's scales on his shoulder, he suddenly went stiff and limp before collapsing! "DAD!"

"Oh, he'll be fine after a while…" she teased. "He is serpent, his body will adjust and become immune… You… however won't be so lucky. There is no need for you anymore. I got what I wanted from him, now, you can die!"

Drax tried to keep away from her, yet she was quick to slither over his father and stalk him. "Mom… mom if you are still in there please don't do this!" he begged.

She grabbed his throat and lifted him off the ground effortlessly. Drax stared into her eyes as she raised her hand in preparation to gut him. Yet, he saw it.

There was a moment of hesitation. "D…Drax?" she asked.

SMASH!

His body thrown back, and yet his throat was still in the grasp of the clone. He hit the wall hard as his head began to swim, he turned but wished he hadn't. The clone's head was crushed by a metal door. He saw the blood, bone and brain scatter across the wall and some even on himself. He slowly slid down the wall as the head severed from the body, he was finally released from its grasp. His eyes blurred as Drax tried to gain a sense of what happened. But his head was killing him. He only saw a figure standing there as the dust settled, but couldn't keep awake…"

#

"Drax… Drax, open your eyes…"

He had been fighting the urge to sleep. His head was pounding. "Uh…" he moaned. For a moment, he thought his father came too and was carrying him out, yet with blurred eyes, he noticed his father wasn't slithering at all, but being dragged. "Good, you're awake."

He froze to the voice. "Amai… How did you…"

"It doesn't matter right now. We are leaving this place at once. You must stay awake, as difficult as it is, keep yourself awake." He insisted.

It was difficult to do, until he began to remember what just happened. The clone of his mother was crushed, such a blow could only come from someone with power and strength to spare. However, it upset him. How could it not? For a moment, before her death, he saw his mother again. It was her… it was her eyes… her face… her voice.

"Drax… what happened?" Amai asked of him.

"Dad… dad got… lost in there…" he whispered. "I heard… the clones say… increase something into the chambers… I can't think right now… it hurts too much."

"That's okay, we're going now and I will have to have a word with your so called Neo Heroes about this."

Drax tried to stay awake as Amai said. He tried to look to his father but found he was unconscious. The venom he took in has yet to work its way out of his body. But, he could hear his father say. 'Angela, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…' over and over again.

"Amai… where…"

"We're not quite done here yet. We are still in the house of evolution's latest hideaway. I intend on burning it to the ground, but first thing is first. Ensuring every evil creature within is destroyed, I can't risk any of them escaping… Oh, speaking of which…"

He watched Amai place his father down; from there he tucked Drax under him. "Stay here and do not move, do not come and help me, understood?" Amai said in a gentle voice, but then offered a warm smile. "This won't take me long."

He could only nod, Drax wouldn't be able to move anyway even if he wanted to! Between his head throbbing and the weight of his father on him, he couldn't help even if it was asked of him. He kept still and merely watched as Amai marched ahead. There were creatures gathering from all over, yet why were they wearing clothing? Drax then realized, the missing people from the cities.

It was them!

This is where they were taken, and used by the house of evolution. He could still see the human features of them, yet many appeared to have had their limbs cut off and had monster parts sewn in place. That one changed forced their bodies to become hideous, and inhuman. Others had their skin sagging as if melting off their bodies. Perhaps something injected into them in attempt to forge or grow a new limb or power out of them?

There was no doubt in his mind that these were the missing people. However, they weren't human anymore. There were a lot of them, nearly a hundred if Drax had to guess. They flooded out of the halls, rooms wherever they were hidden, they came out in droves and converged on to Amai Mask. They moaned and hissed, nothing coherent came out pass their lips.

Drax tried to speak up. "Couldn't Alley help…"

It was over nearly in an instant.

Drax froze at the sight, there was no hesitation or mercy as Amai tore through the legions. Blood and gore rained in the halls, as some of it began to pool and drip towards him.

Did he know what these creatures were before? Was he aware of the missing people? It took him no time to destroy every last one of them in the room, he returned covered in gore. Drax froze at the sight of him. "Amai… those were the missing people…" he whispered. "Did you know that?"

He said nothing.

Instead he reached out and slung Snek back over one shoulder and took Drax onto the other. He cringed from his grasp as Amai's hands were drenched in crimson fluid. From there he continued forward without a word to his actions.

Drax closed his eyes as they walked through the room he just cleared, he was sick with the smell of it all. The gore and the blood flooded his senses. "We're almost clear, try to ignore it." Amai said.

How could he?

The creatures he killed… were people… missing people, taken against their will. Forced into this hellhole and turned into abominations for the sake of a mad man! He killed them without hesitation or remorse. Amai didn't even consider the notion that perhaps, Alley could have reversed the process and saved them… it was all an after thought. He kept silent as they moved on, there were fewer monsters and mysterious beings. But those who stood in his way, didn't survive.

Amai then came to a pause. He stood oddly in a corridor, as if waiting for something. Drax was about to question him until he felt the earth tremble. He wasn't even reacting to it as the floor suddenly cracked and burst open! Whatever the hell it was just tore through the floor and kept going up until Drax could see sunlight streaming down. Whatever went up, came back down. "Okay, I found the exit! Oh, Hey Sweet!"

It was Suiryu!

"Did you run into any others?" Amai asked.

"Just a few things here and there, nothing major. I see you found Snek… Drax too!?"

"Drax was to be a casualty in all this. No longer a concern. Would you mind taking him for me? Be careful he is injured,"

He was passed off of Amai's shoulder and into Suiryu's arms. "Damn kid, you're bleeding! Let's get you out of here!"

"But dad…"

"I will get him out, no need to worry." Amai vowed. He then turned to Suiryu. "Please, hurry."

With that, Drax felt the world spin on him. The air rushed over his body as he was taken out of the godforsaken lab and into the light once more. Suiryu was in the air for a few moments, until he began to drop out of the sky. Drax wanted to be sick from it all. The sudden rise and fall, he could barely hold himself together.

When he felt Suiryu land, he turned himself to the side. The vomit couldn't be stopped. "Whoa, easy there…" Suiryu said but gently placed him down and allowed him to be sick in comfort. He couldn't control himself, the urge to be sick was billowing within him for a while, but couldn't bring himself to do it at the time. When he finally got it out, the world was a blur, he passed out once more…

#

Amai waited for Suiryu to be out of sight, he dropped Snek off to the side before he turned and face him. 106 lingered at the end of the hallway, grinning from ear to ear. "I have always wanted to see you up close, Amai Mask… such a specimen has eluded the house of evolution for some time now. You and the S Class heroes of course have always been a… fascination of ours."

There was no expression on the face of Amai Mask, he merely glared at the clone who continued to smile. "I see you have take out some of my latest creations… Such a shame, you didn't realize they were the missing people that the news speaks of…"

SMASH

Amai used his top speed and attempted a one inch punch against the clone, yet somehow, it was able to avoid it. In fact, he was exactly the same distance he was before Amai made his move. He was on edge now. Sweet Mask never assumed a being such as him would be more capable at avoiding his strikes.

"I am more than aware of your test subjects." Amai said in a dark, cold tone. "You fail to realize, I destroy anything that is evil. You would have release those creatures out into the world, harming innocent lives, endangering civilians… I won't take such a risk."

106 began to walk closer, he couldn't contain himself as he began to laugh at what was spoken. "Won't take the risk you say? Or is it that you don't want the world to see how truly powerful you are… why you are so strong… dare I say… possess inhuman strength…"

"You must have a death wish to be approaching me so confidently…"

"No, just a mere fascination."

SMASH

BASH

CRACK

STOMP.

The walls and floor around them were reduced in the crumbling structure to nothing more the debris.

Amai couldn't understand it, how is it that he is unable to land a single strike? He summoned his veins to unleash his full power, and yet still, this damn man was faster than him, and the clone wasn't even trying!

He stopped once realizing this, 106 however was smiling with great confidence, he kept his distance and yet his eye wondered over to Snek. "You spared his son… I didn't think you would care for him that much, especially when it would have been easier to destroy my creation in a far more quick and fashionable manner."

A darken look came over Sweet Mask, the veins began to push up and make themselves known once again. "Ah, yes, the infamous glare, the sight of Amai Mask when he disfigures himself for the sake of power!"

He tried to strike him down once more, going as fast as he could. Amai attempted to land an attack, and yet, somehow, the clone eluded him! "Please, did you not think I wouldn't be prepared? Unlike my predecessors, I took measures to ensure my survival. Why do you think I tested on so many people? I had be certain that the powers I installed upon them were of worth it to me!"

He made Sweet Mask pause, there was no point in continuing the fight. He is up against an unknown enemy, who knows about him quite well. "You will die." Amai warned. "Pray it be at my hands. At least, I can make it quick." But he paused. "I correct myself… I will tear you apart slowly. After what you put Melee through!"

"Ah yes, her brothers. They were the finest clones in all honesty. I will never have that good of quality of clones again, but, perhaps I no longer need clones for my work… just newer… and better created test subjects!" Amai caught his glare once more, aiming towards Snek. Yet as he looked back, the clone was already gone. A part of him wanted to go and hunt him down, but, Drax is outside and Snek is passed out. He couldn't risk it. Growling with defeat. Amai grabbed Snek once more. "It's time we leave this place… and burn it to the ground." He said.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Garou woke to the sound. It was a whimpering in his chest, as he felt Melee's arms coil a little tighter around him. "Melee?" he whispered.

The tears flowed freely out of her, she finally woke up, but now, she contends with the grief of her loss. "Street… Knuckle…" she whispered. "Garou…"

"Yeah…" was all he could say as he braced her closer to him. "They wanted to tell you… how happy they were that you had a family… and they were so proud of you."

She continued to weep softly. "I want him to pay…" she whispered. "I want that clone to suffer… I want him to feel everything I have felt by ten folds."

"He will… I promise you, he will and any who is involved with his work!" Garou vowed. "Are you strong enough to move? Want something to eat?"

She nodded. Slowly he eased himself up. Melee's arms and legs were still quaking, yet she appeared to do a lot better than he did when he first woke up. Then again, he knows Melee's strength isn't metabolically related. Slowly she eased herself to the side of the bed, yet couldn't bring herself to stand.

"Mom!"

Garou turned and saw Goliath rush in. He was quick to get to her side and ease her up on to her feet. "Take it slow mom, not too fast." Goliath helped her up and out of the room, Garou followed close behind. Yet, the moment they walked out. There appeared to be a mad rush in the halls.

"I need someone to help me!" called Dr. Genus. "I got a concussion here!"

"Where do you want him?" came the voice of Amai Mask.

Garou just peered over the crowd, Genus had an unconscious Drax in his arms. Amai held Snek over his shoulder and was dragging him along. "What the hell…" Garou whispered.

"Give me room people!" Genus ordered.

The heroes parted as he was quick to take Drax into the room opposite of Garou and Melee. Snek was taken down the hall when Alley appeared. "Amai! With me please!" she said.

After the hall settled, yet there were whispers. "What happened?"

"How did Snek get knocked out?"

"What about Drax?"

"Where are Max and Suiryu?"

"That's what I want to know…" muttered Garou.

"Dad… let's get mom looked after first. I am certain Max and Suiryu will be around here somewhere."

Garou was reluctant to agree, but nodded to his son. They made their way to the cafeteria of the Association. There, Max and Suiryu happened to be taking their fill of food. Heroes had gathered, bombarding them with questions as to what just occurred. Suiryu however insisted on a meal first. "We've been out all day and are starving, do you mind giving us a moment?!" he demanded.

The heroes backed off, yet when they saw Garou and Melee they were waved over. Goliath assisted his mother to a seat. Garou eased himself into a chair, as the droids were quick to take food orders. "What the hell happened when we were passed out?" Garou whispered.

Max sneered. "They tried to breed us."

"What…" Melee whispered.

"106 was kidnapping people from all over the city. They used these mysterious beings they cloned and must have infused monster energy into them. They took one person a night from each city for a week. We managed to kill a few of them, but we soon realized it was to draw us out and get our attention." Explained Suiryu.

"The asshole got the three of us, and had cloned supposedly perfect mates for us. I don't know about Snek though, I could only imagine what he's been through." Said Max.

"Are you two okay?" Melee questioned.

"I'm fine, whatever 106 had in store for me didn't work. I smelt pheromone in the place he held me captive, perhaps that was his test!"

Max nodded in agreement. "I began to feel the same way I did before with Alley… it's not pleasant to say the least when it's against your will. Damn monster instinct!"

"Nothing happened, right?" Garou asked.

"Not for me, Max?"

"I was on the brink until you tore in and killed that thing. Thanks by the way."

Suiryu smiled and gave but a nod.

"Shit… he's really pushing us to the brink isn't he?" Garou muttered. "We have to end him sooner than later. This is the longest any of these goddamn clones have survived…"

"It's learned from the others…" said Melee. "He has taken everything the others has done and learned the countermeasures for it. Which means, we have to adapt to his methods and over come them ourselves. This isn't an easy fix, as well… I want him to suffer."

The table fell scary quiet in a sense. Garou has never heard a tone come out of Melee like this before, not since Metal Knight and what he did to the children. But he couldn't blame her the least bit.

The droids returned with food, Melee ate rather slowly to the feast, but he could tell she was starving. Garou then began to think things through. The clone is going to continue to banter them, test and toy with their mental states and limits to what trauma he could but them through. Yet, as he tried to think things over, Garou felt a presence linger behind him. Slowly, he turned to see Amai standing there. "We need to talk."

He merely nodded in agreement and excused himself from the table. The two went out into the hallways, yet found one of the spare rooms Alley made in case an impromptu meeting was needed. Garou was first to enter, followed by Amai. The door securely locked behind them as Amai said. "I don't want Drax going back to the Neo Heroes." He stated.

"I am certain you have your reasons…"

"They left him to face a mysterious being on his own. It was easily a high demon, dare I say dragon level threat."

This took him by surprised. Why would the Neo Heroes do such a thing? Not to mention, as of late, they had been pairing Drax with Bad. That never would have happened on his watch. "In that case, I agree with that. I'll talk to him and Snek about it."

"Also, the creatures that were kidnapping the people in the cities are no more." He said. "They were a line of defense for the latest base. They will be of no concern to you or the Association any longer."

He nodded again. "I heard there were people missing… what happened to them?"

"We were too late…" Amai said grimly.

Garou didn't push the notion any farther, however despite the conversation, he couldn't help but feel Amai was holding back on something. "Sweet, what did you really want to tell me?" Garou asked. "You couldn't have been wanting to speak to me privately just for this."

He sighed as he began to pace the room a little. It was a slow pace as he gathered his thoughts. "I know why this clone is stronger than all the others… it's been injecting itself with Monster DNA to obtain the power of it. However it has still rendered him human, this new adaptation of his is cause for alarm. Just as you can absorb the power of a monster you consume. He has been able to figure out how to sift the DNA of it and implant the strength into himself without altercation."

Garou froze. "How do you know that?"

"It's what he used the people he kidnapped for. Testing to see which monster power was worth obtaining for himself. That and he also confronted me. He moved with such speed. I haven't seen anything like it since I battled you as Awakened Garou"

It was making sense now, why he wanted Melee and the family. Now he is narrowing down what he truly wants in the way of power but adding it on to himself. "Son of a bitch…"

"Garou…" He looked to Amai. "Listen to me well. You and I still do not see eye to eye on many aspects. However, you and I can both agree this monster pays for what he did to Melee. I will apologize in advance if I get to him before you two do, and I take him out. But you and I can both agree, he must die. We cannot wait for Melee to finish him off, it must occur that moment, with or without her!"

He wanted to argue the notion, however, he sighed and nodded in agreement. "Yeah… you're right." He said. "We cannot risk him living, if you get the opportunity…"

Amai smirked. "It's as if you don't even know me at all…" Yet, as the smile vanished he turned towards the door. "I do suggest you get yourself well soon, and tend to Melee. To be truthful, I don't want to be the one who ends this creature's life. I believe Melee would be more… capable of causing such hard to an evil being like that…" he unlocked the door, Amai left without another word.

Garou ventured back to the cafeteria where people were suddenly gathered once more. "Melee…" pushing his way through the crowd Garou got to the front of it and found Melee folded over on the floor, yet, she appeared to have been sick recently. Just as he was when he first ate solid food! The droid were already cleaning up the mess, however Melee didn't look any better after being sick.

"She couldn't keep anything down dad…" Goliath explained. He reached down and gently picked his mother up off the ground. "I'm taking her back to bed."

"Yeah, please do that…" With the crowd disburse Garou began to clench his hands in anger. "Max… Suiryu… Help me," he said. The two turned to him, he stared at them with great determination. "Make… me… strong again"


End file.
